


Creases

by Crollalanza



Series: Spring Break [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a mistake wearing his new shirt, Daichi knew that as soon as he walked into the kitchen. Because why, his mum asked, would he make so much effort just to see Suga?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creases

**Author's Note:**

> You might want to read part 1 of this series (Shirts) before you read this, although it does make sense on its own. 
> 
> The prompt from 30dayhqwriting challenge was 'date night'

His mum sniffed suspiciously when he walked into the kitchen. “You’re looking very smart, Dai-chan.”

“Uh...” He pulled at his collar, tugging it away from his neck where it had begun to chafe. “Am I?”

 Her eyes narrowed as she studied him. “Is that the shirt I bought you?”

“Might be... can’t remember.”

“It is. You’ve not worn it before.” Lifting her hand, she brushed something off his shoulder. “I knew red would suit you. You have the right skin tone.”

“Yeah, it’s -” He pulled again at the collar. “It’s uncomfortable. Think I’ll change.”

Tutting, she patted his cheek fondly. “Silly boy, you’ve left half the plastic clips in. And it needs ironing. Come on, take it off, I’ll press it before I go out.”

He checked his watch.  She’d said she’d be gone by seven and it was now ten past. “Do you have time?”

“Won’t take me a minute,” she assured him. And before he could protest, she’d pulled the ironing board down. “Must look your best.”

He flinched. “What?”

“Your date,” she replied, and trilled a laugh. “Daichi, darling, you’re as jumpy as a mouse facing a cat. Who is the lucky girl?”

“G-girl?” He swallowed, feeling his mouth dry and his palms become clammy, fingers fumbling on his shirt buttons. “Um, Mum, I don’t ... it’s not ... um ...”

“Is it Yui-chan?” She smiled. “I like that girl, Daichi. I know you say you’re just friends, but I’m sure if you asked her-”

“N-no. Mum, it’s Suga.”

“Hmm?”

“Suga’s coming over,” he said, keeping his voice as level as he could, but his heart was jumping in his chest, thumping so loud he was afraid she’d hear.

“So you said,” she replied, and shot him one of her very ‘Mother-knows-best’ looks. “But you don’t make this much of an effort for a friend, Dai-chan, do you?”

_Don’t I? No, course I don’t. Well, I haven’t before, but ..._

_Shit! Fuck! Bollocks! What shall I say?_

“Uh, we m-might go out,” he stuttered. “And I spilt coffee down what I was going to wear, so honestly, Mum, I just grabbed the first thing to hand in the wardrobe.”

She laughed and smoothed the iron over his shirtfront.  “You don’t have to look so flustered. I think double dates are a lovely idea. It stops the conversation getting sticky.”

Steam hissed, clouding the air between them. “It’s not a double date,” he muttered.

But even if he’d said the words louder, he doubted his mum would have listened.

Handing the newly pressed shirt to him, she tweaked his cheek and ruffled his hair. “My handsome boy,” she crooned.

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered, and dodged her hand. Scowling, he started to do up the buttons, but just as he’d reached the middle one, there was a knock at the door.

Suga was there, smiling nervously, but there was a gleam of excitement in his eyes, faint but irrepressible. “Nice shirt you’re almost wearing,” he said and giggled.

“Shh, my mum’s still here.”

“Oh! Okay ...” Suga bit his lip and hovered on the doorstep. “Shall I leave and come back later?”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because she doesn’t know why I’ve come over, does she?” There was a flicker of alarm on his face, and he took a step back. In fact, he would have fallen off the porch if Daichi hadn’t grabbed his arm.

He steadied Suga, and for a moment, he held his hand, squeezing tight before relinquishing. “Sug, you come over all the time. Leaving now will only be suspicious.”

“Oh... yeah,” he laughed, and inched towards the door. “So, I just need to ... uh ... act normal.” He plastered a smile on his face, not his usual, cheery beam of a smile, but something thin and strained, as if an invisible string were tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Yeah, that’s really normal,” Daichi whispered. “Just go and say hello, and then look through the DVDs. She’s going soon.”

As if she’d heard, his Mum swept out of the kitchen just as Suga was removing his jacket. She smiled at him and pinched his cheek. “My son tried to tell me the pair of you didn’t have dates. But look at you, Koushi, in your smart blue shirt. Just as handsome.”

“Uh ... yeah, thanks,” he replied, and keeping his face turned away from Daichi, he blushed a deep pink across his cheeks and nose, spreading to the tips of his ears.

“Little tip from me, boys,” she said as she picked up her bag. “Don’t talk about volleyball all night.”

Helping her into her coat, Daichi received a kiss goodbye, Suga a friendly nod, and then they were alone.

Alone for the first time since they’d kissed the evening before.

Daichi cleared his throat, then held Suga’s gaze. It wasn’t until that moment that he realised the very warmth of Suga’s cinnamon brown eyes. And he wondered how he could not have seen it before, how he could have failed to notice their exact shade and just how beautiful they were.

“So,” he murmured, “About last night.”

“Which part?” Suga asked. “The match? Or Asahi and Noya losing it?”

Reaching out, Daichi took Suga’s hand and pulled him up against him. “You heard my mother,” he said, aching to brush his lips on Suga’s cheek. “We’re not to talk about volleyball.”


End file.
